The invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for processing solid objects and, more particularly, to feed troughs for processors.
Processors, such as graders, peelers, cleaners, freezers, coolers, and cookers, may process solid objects in batches. For example, graders may be used to sort objects into different sizes, or grades. Peelers may be used to removes shells or skins from objects. Solid objects that may be processed in batches include food products, such as fruits, vegetables, nuts, shellfish, portions of meat, poultry, and fish, and non-food products, such as ball bearings, castings, and aggregates.
Traditional feed troughs for processors include a plurality of channels for dividing a batch of objects to be separated and feeding the objects to a processing region. Feeding objects to a processing region can be difficult. Delicate objects require gentle handling and other objects may require precise placement and-or orientation in a processing region. For example, hard objects, such as clams and nuts, tend to accumulate energy and bounce when dropped from a feed trough to a processing region. Squid is delicate and generally difficult to feed to a processing region due to the risk of the tentacles snagging. Shrimp may also be difficult to feed to a processing region due to their non-uniform shape.